Avoiding Malaria Tigrinia
1. In this lesson we will look at what causes malaria, the symptoms of malaria and what you can do to prevent it. ክፍሊ ትምህርቲ ጠንቅታትን ምልክታትን ዓሶ፣ ከምኡ ውን ኣገባብ ምክልኻሉን ክንርኢ ኢና። 2. Malaria is a dangerous illness. Many people get malaria every year and large numbers of children die from it. ኣዝዩ ሓደገኛ ሕማም ኢዩ። ዓመታዊ ብዙሓት ሰባት ዓሶ ክተሓዙ ከለዉ፣ ብዙሓት ቆልዑ ብዓሶ ይሞቱ። 3. If you get malaria you may get a fever, headaches and vomiting. You can become very weak and die. ክትሕዘካ ኸላ ረስኒ፣ ሕማም ርእስን ተምላስን ይሕዘካ (leads)። በዚ ምኽንያት ከኣ ክትደክም፣ ሞት ውን ክስዕብ ይኽእል። 4. Anyone can get malaria, but it is especially dangerous for children and pregnant women. ሰብ ዓሶ ክትሕዞ ትኽእል ኢያ፣ ኣብ ቆልዑን ነፍሰጾራትን ግና ብፍላይ ሓደገኛ ትኸውን። 5. Now YOU need to answer a question. Try to answer by using the arrow buttons on the controller. You can hear any question again by pressing the centre button. ሕቶታት ክትምልስ ኣለካ። በቲ ኣብ መቆጻጸሪ ዘሎ ናይ ኲናት ቅርጺ እያ ጠወቕካ ክትምልስ ፈትን። ሕቶ ክድገመልካ እንተ ደሊኻ፣ ነታ ናይ ማእከል መልጎም ብምጥዋቕ ክጸምዖ ትክእል። 6. Is malaria dangerous? ሓደገኛ ዲያ፧ 7. Yes, እወ 8. Or no? ኣይፋል፧ 9. Press a button now. (Give your answer now) መልስኻ ሃብ። 10. You are right. Malaria is very dangerous. Many people get malaria every year and large numbers of children die from it. ኣለኻ። ዓሶ ሓደገኛ ኢያ። ዓመታዊ ብዙሓት ሰባት ዓሶ ክተሓዙ ከለዉ፣ ብዙሓት ቆልዑ ብዓሶ ይሞቱ። 11. Malaria is spread by mosquitoes. You can get malaria when an infected mosquito bites you. ብጣንጡ ትመሓላለፍ። ዝተለኽፈት ጣንጡ ምስ ትነኽሰካ ኸኣ ዓሶ ክትሕዘካ ትኽእል። 12. The period between early evening and early morning is when mosquitoes are most active and likely to bite you. ዕራርቦ ክሳዕ ወጋሕታ ዘሎ ግዜ፣ ጣንጡ ትነጥፈሉ ግዜ ኾይኑ፣ ክትንከሰሉ ዘለካ ተኽእሎ ድማ ዓቢ ይኸውን። 13. You will not get malaria if you are not bitten by a mosquito. If you prevent mosquitoes biting you, you will not get malaria. እንተ ዘይነኺሳትካን ከይትንከስ እንተ ተኸላኺልካዮን፣ ዓሶ ክትሕዘካ ኣይትእልን ኢያ። 14. Now try to answer these questions. ሕጂ ነዚ ዝስዕብ ሕቶ ክትምልሶ ፈትን። 15. How do you get malaria? ከመይ ገይራ ትሕዘካ፧ 16. From mosquito bites, መንከስቲ ጣንጡ፣ 17. or from the air? ካብ ኣየር፧ 18. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 19. Right. You can get malaria when an infected mosquito bites you. ዝተለኽፈት ጣንጡ ምስ ትነኽሰካ ዓሶ ክትሕዘካ ትኽእል። 20. When are mosquitoes most active? መዓስ እየን ቀንዲ ንጡፋት፧ 21. In the daytime when the sun is shining, መዓልቲ ጸሓይ ወጺኣ ኸላ፣ 22. Or between sunset and sunrise? ኣብ መንጎ ምዕራብን ምብራቕን ጸሓይ፧ 23. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 24. Yes! The period between early evening and early morning is when mosquitoes are most active and likely to bite you. ካብ ዕራርቦ ክሳዕ ወጋሕታ ዘሎ ግዜ፣ ጣንጡ ትነጥፈሉ ግዜ ኾይኑ፣ ክትንከሰሉ ዘለካ ተኽእሎ ድማ ዓቢ ይኸውን። 25. Mosquitoes are active at night. It is very important that your whole family sleeps under bed nets, so that they are protected from mosquitoes. ብግዜ ለይቲ ንጡፋት ኢየን። ካብ መልከፍቲ ጣንጡ ንምክልኻል ኩሎም ስድራ ኣብ ውሽጢ ላምሲያ ክድቅሱ ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ። 26. Bed nets can be treated with a special liquid for killing mosquitoes or insecticide. This will help stop mosquitoes coming near and trying to bite you. ንጣንጡ ክቐትል ብዝኽእል ፈሳሲ ወይ ጸረ-ባልዕ ክፍወስ ይከኣል። እዚ፣ ጣንጡ ኣብ ጥቓኻ ከይትቐርብን ከይትነኽሰካን ይከላኸል። 27. Bed nets which have been treated with insecticide are much more effective than bed nets without insecticide. ዝተፈወሰ ላምስያ፤ ካብ ብጸረ-ባልዕ ዘይተፈወሰ ላምስያታት ዝያዳ ውጽኢታዊ ኮይኑ ይርከብ። 28. If bed nets are not available old rags or cloths (NOT clothes!) can be soaked in insecticide and dried. You can then hang the rags over doors and windows to help keep mosquitoes out. ክርከብ እንተ ዘይተኻኢሉ፣ ኣረጊት ኣጭርቕቲ ወይ ዓለባታት ኣብ ጸረባልዕ ተኣሊኹ ክነቅጽ ይከኣል ኢዩ። ብድሕርዚ አቲ ኣጭርቕቲ ኣብ መዓጹን መሳኹትን ተንጠልጢሉ፤ ጣንጡ ከይኣትዋ ይከላኸል። 29. Why is it important to sleep under a bed net? ኣብ ውሽጢ ላምስያ ምድቃስ ኣገዳሲ ይኸውን፧ 30. Mosquitoes are active at night so the net stops them from biting you, ብግዜ ለይቲ ንጡፋት ኢየን፤ ስለዚ ላምስያ ካብ መንከስቲ ይከላኸለልካ፣ 31. Or bed nets keep you warm? ላምስያ ሙቐት ክህበካ ይሕግዝ፧ 32. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 33. Correct! If you and your family sleep under bed nets you are less likely to be bitten by mosquitoes at night. ንስኻን ስድራቤትካን ኣብ ውሽጢ ላምስያ ኣብ ትድቅሱሉ እዋን፣ ለይቲ ብጣንጡ ክትንከስሉ ዘለኩም ተኽእሎ ኣዝዩ ጸቢብ ኢዩ። 34. If you don’t have bed nets what can you use to help stop mosquitoes from biting you? ምስ ዘይህልወካ፣ ካብ መንከስቲ ጣንጡ ንምክልኻል እንታይ ክትገብር ኣለካ፧ 35. Rags soaked in water, ማይ ዝተኣልከ ጨርቂ፣ 36. Or rags soaked in safe insecticide? ኣብ ዘይጎድእ ጸረ ባልዕ ዝተኣልከ ጨርቂ፧ 37. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 38. Yes you are right. Rags that have been soaked in a safe insecticide can help to stop mosquitoes coming into your house. ቅኑዕ ኣለኻ። ኣብ ዘይጎድእ ጸረ ባልዕ ዝተኣልከ ጨርቂ፣ ጣንጡ ቤትካ ንኸይኣትዋ ክከላኸል ይኽእል። 39. A good way of stopping mosquitoes from biting is to wear clothes that cover your arms and legs. ኣእጋርካን ዝሽፍን ክዳውንቲ ምኽዳን፣ ካብ መንከስቲ ጣንጡ ዝከላኸል ጽቡቕ መንገዲ ኢዩ። 40. This is especially important for children and pregnant women. ብፍላይ ንቖልዑን ነፍሰጾራትን ኣዝዩ ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ። 41. Another way to stop mosquitoes coming into your house is to burn special coils or to use insecticide sprays if these are available. = ኣንጻር ጣንጡ ዝነድድ ጥምጡም ስልኪ ወይ ከኣ ዝንጸግ ጸረባልዕ እንተ ተረኺቡ፣ ጣንጡ ቤትካ ንኸይኣትዋ ክትጥቀመሉ ትኽእል። 42. Why is it a good idea to wear clothes that cover your arms and legs between early evening and early morning? ዕራርቦ ክሳዕ ወጋሕታ ዘሎ ግዜ፣ ስለምንታይዩ ኣእዳውካን ኣእጋርካን ዝሽፍን ክዳውንቲ ምኽዳን ዘድሊ፧ 43. Because it gets colder at night, ቆራሪ ስለዝኾነ: 44. Or because it stops mosquitoes from biting you? ከይነኽሳኻ ስለ ዝከላኸል፧ 45. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 46. Yes you are right. Clothes that cover your arms and legs help stop mosquitoes from biting you. ቅኑዕ ኣለኻ። ኣእዳውካን ኣእጋርካን ዝሽፍን ክዳውንቲ ካብ መንከስቲ ጣንጡ ንምክልኻል ይሕግዝ ኢዩ። 47. What else can you do to stop mosquitoes coming into your house? ኣብ ቤትካ ንኸይኣትዋ፣ ካልእ ክትገብሮ ትኽእል ነገር እንታይ ኣሎ፧ 48. Use insecticide sprays, ጸረባልዕ ምጥቃም፣ 49. Or sing loudly? ዓው ኢልካ ምድራፍ፧ 50. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 51. Yes you are right. If they are available it is good to use insecticide sprays or burn coils inside your house at night. ቅኑዕ ኣለኻ። እንተ ተረኺቡ፣ ዝንጸግ ጸረባልዕ ወይ ድማ ኣንጻር ጣንጡ ዝነድድ ጥምጡም ስልኪ ምጥቃም ጽቡቕ ኢዩ። 52. If you are pregnant and get malaria it can seriously harm, or even kill, you and your unborn child. ከለኺ ዓሶ እንተ ሒዛትኪ፣ ንዓኽን ነቲ ዘይተወልደ ህጻንን ከቢድ ጉድኣት፤ ከምኡውን ሞት ክስዕብ ይኽእል ኢዩ። 53. If you are pregnant you should take anti-malarial tablets if possible, as these tablets can help you avoid getting malaria. ተኻኢሉ፣ ነፍሰጾር ከለኺ ጸረዓሶ ከኒና ክትወስዲ ኣለኪ፣ ምኽንያቱ እዚ ከኒና ዓሶ ከይትሕዘኪ ክከላኸል ስለ ዝኽእል። 54. Not all anti-malarial tablets are safe for pregnant women. You should check with a health worker before taking any tablets. ጸረዓሶ ከኒናታት ንነፍሰጾራት ውሑስ ኢዩ ማለት ኣይኮነን። ቅድሚ ዝኾነ ከኒና ምውሳድ፣ ምስ ናይ ሕክምና ክኢላ ምምኻር ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ። 55. If you are pregnant and think you might have malaria you should go to the health centre for advice immediately. እንተ ኾይንኪ እሞ ዓሶ ዝሓዘትኪ ኾይኑ እንተ ተሰሚዑኪ፣ ብቕልጡፍ ናብ ትካል ጥዕና ኬድኪ ምኽሪ ክትሓቲ ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ። 56. Why is malaria especially dangerous if you are pregnant? ስለምንታይ ኣብ ግዜ ጥንሲ ዝያዳ ሓደገኛ ትኸውን፧ 57. It makes you feel very thirsty, ጽምኢ ክትገብረልኪ ስለ ትኽእል፣ 58. Or it can seriously harm you and your unborn baby? ንዓኽን ነቲ ዘይተወልደ ህጻንን ከቢድ ጉድኣት ከተምጽእ ስለ ትኽእል፧ 59. Press a button now. መልስኺ ሃቢ። 60. Yes you are right. Malaria can harm or even kill you and your unborn baby. ቅኑዕ ኣለኺ። ዓሶ ንዓኽን ነቲ ዘይተወልደ ህጻንን ክትጎድእን ክትቀትልን ውን ትኽእል ኢያ። 61. If you are pregnant what can you do to avoid getting malaria? እንተ ኾይንኪ፣ ዓሶ ከይትሕዘኪ ብኸመይ ክትከላኸሊ ትኽእሊ፧ 62. Ask your doctor or health worker for anti-malarial tablets, ወይ ናይ ጥዕና ክኢላ ጸረዓሶ ከኒና ክህበኪ ብምሕታት፣ 63. Or keep warm? ምቖት ብምዕቃብ፧ 64. Press a button now. መልስኺ ሃቢ። 65. Yes. If you are pregnant, taking anti-malarial tablets can help you to avoid getting malaria. But always check with your health worker first to make sure the tablets are safe for your unborn baby. ነፍሰጾር እንተ ኾይንኪ ጸረዓሶ ከኒና ምውሳድ ዓሶ ካብ ምሓዝ ክከላኸለልኪ ይኽእል ኢዩ። እንተኾነ ግና እቲ ከኒና ነቲ ዘይተወልደ ህጻን ውሑስ ምዃኑ ንምርግጋጽ፣ ምስ ናይ ጥዕና ክኢላ ኩሉ ግዜ ተማኸሪ። 66. What should you do if you are pregnant and think you might have malaria? ጾር እንተ ኾይንኪ እሞ ዓሶ ዝሓዘትኪ ኾይኑ እንተ ተሰሚዑኪ፣ እንታይ ክትገብሪ ኣለኪ፧ 67. Wait for a few days to see if you feel better, ሓሸትኪ ንምርኣይ፣ ንቑሩብ መዓልታት ምጽባይ፣ 68. Or go to the doctor or clinic immediately? ናብ ሓኪም ወይ ክሊኒክ ብቕልጡፍ ምኻድ፧ 69. Press a button now. መልስኺ ሃቢ። 70. Correct! If you are pregnant and think you might have malaria you must get medical help as soon as possible. ነፍሰ ጾር እንተ ኾይንኪ እሞ ዓሶ ዝሓዘትኪ ኾይኑ እንተ ተሰሚዑኪ፣ሕክምናዊ ሓገዝ ቀልጢፍኪ ክትደልዪ ኣለኪ። 71. Here are some of the symptoms of malaria: fever, no appetite, vomiting, sleepiness and having fits. ናይ ዓሶ ከምዞም ዝስዕቡ እዮም፤ ረስኒ፣ሸውሃት ምዕጻው፣ተምላስ፣ ድቃስ ምስኣንን ምንፍጥፋጥን። 72. If you or anyone in your family has some of these symptoms they might have malaria and must have medical help. ወይ ስድራቤትካ ካብዞም ዝተጠቕሱ ምልክታት እንተ ተዓዚብካ፣ ዓሶ ክትህልወካ ስለ ትኽእል፣ ብቕልጡፍ ሕክምናዊ ሓገዝ ክትሓትት ይግባእ። 73. It is especially important for children to be treated immediately or they might die. ብፍላይ ብቕልጡፍ ክሕከሙ ኣለዎም እንተ ዘይኮይኑ ክሞቱ ይኽእሉ እዮም። 74. You must finish all the medicine you are given even if you start feeling better before you have finished it. If you do not feel better after you have finished all the medicine you must see the health worker again. [ ዋላ ቅድሚ ምውዳእካ ደሓን ክስመዓካ እንተጀመረ፣ እቲ ዝተዋህበካ መድሃኒት ብሙሉኡ ክትውድኦ ኣለካ። መድሃኒትካ ምስ ወዳእካ እንተ ደኣ ዘይሕሽካ፣ ኣብ ናይ ሕክምና ክኢላ እንደገና ክትርአ ይግባእ።] 75. What are the signs that you or someone in your family might have malaria? ወይ ስድራቤትካ ዓሶ ከም ዝሓዘትኩም ዘርእዩ ምልክታት ኣየኖት እዮም፧ 76. Fever, vomiting, and sleepiness, ተምላስን ድቃስ ምስኣንን፣ 77. Or spots? ፈጸጋ፧ 78. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 79. Yes. If you or someone in your family has fever, vomiting and sleepiness it might be because they have malaria and they must go to the health centre immediately. ንስኻ ወይ ስድራቤትካ ረስኒ፣ ተምላስን ድቃስ ምስኣንን እንተድኣ ኣለኩም ኮይኑ፣ ምናልባት ዓሶ ሒዛትኩም ከይትኸውን ተቐላጢፍኩም ናብ ትካል ጥዕና ክትከዱ ይግባእ። 80. What should you do if you have had malaria and begin to feel better? ሒዛትካ ኔራ ክትመሓየሽ ምስ ትጅምር እንታይ ክትገብር ኣለካ፧ 81. Stop the treatment and keep the medicine for another time, ኣቋሪጽካ፣ እቲ መድሃኒት ንኻልእ ግዜ ተጠቐመሉ: 82. Or take the full course of treatment as instructed by the health worker? ከምቲ ብናይ ጥዕና ሰራሕተኛ ዝተሓበረካ፣ ንሙሉእ ደረጃ ናይ ሕክምናኻ ምውዳእ፧ 83. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። Hji melsKa hab 84. Correct. It is very important that you finish the treatment you are given. If you do not feel better after finishing the treatment you should go back to the health centre. ነቲ ዝተዋህበካ ሕክምና ብሙልኡ ምውዳእ ኣዝዩ ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ። ሕክምናኻ ምስ ወዳእካ እንተ ዘይሕሽካ ናብ ትካል ጥዕና ተመለስ። 85. If your child has a fever he or she must be kept cool, so it is important to bathe them in cool (not cold) water or dab them with a cloth dipped in cool water. ረስኒ እንተ ሃልይዎ\ዋ፣ ነቲ ረስኒ ከተዝሕለሎም ኣለካ፣ ስለዚ ኣብ ዝህም ዝበለ (ዝሑል ዘይኮነ) ማይ ምሕጻቦም፣ ወይ ድማ ኣብ ዝህም ዝበለ ማይ ዝተኣልከ ጨርቂ ጌርካ ምድራዞም ኣገዳሲ እዩ። 86. They should only wear thin clothing. ክዳውንቲ ጥራይ ክኽደኑ ኣለዎም። 87. You should encourage your child to drink plenty and eat as much as possible. ፈሳሲ ብብዝሒ ክሰትን ብዙሕ ክበልዕን ምትብባዕ ኣድላዪ ኢዩ። 88. If your baby has a fever you should breastfeed often. ረስኒ ተሃልይዎ ጸባ ጡብ ኣደ ብብዝሒ ክምገብ ኣለዎ። 89. What can you do to keep children cool when they have fever? ረስኒ ክሕዞም ከሎ: ረስኒ ንኽተዝሕሎም እንታይ ክትገብር ኣለካ፧ 90. Bathe them in cool water, ማይ ጌርካ ምሕጻቦም፣ 91. Or bathe them in very cold water? ብኣዝዩ ዝሑል ማይ ምሕጻቦም፧ 92. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 93. Yes you are right. You must keep children with a fever cool by bathing them in cool water or dabbing them with a cloth that has been dipped in cool water. ቅኑዕ ኣለኻ። ውላድካ ረስኒ እንተ ሃልይዎ\ዋ፣ ነቲ ረስኒ ከተዝሕለሎም ኣለካ፣ ስለዚ ኣብ ዝህም ዝበለ (ዝሑል ዘይኮነ) ማይ ምሕጻቦም፣ ወይ ድማ ኣብ ዝህም ዝበለ ማይ ዝተኣልከ ጨርቂ ጌርካ ምድራዞም ኣገዳሲ እዩ። 94. Should you give food and water to children with malaria? ንዝሓዞም ህጻናት መግብን ማይን ምሃብ ይግባእ'ዶ፧ 95. No, because it will make them more sick, ዝያዳ ከሕሞም ስለ ዝኽእል፣ 96. Or yes, they need food and water to make them stronger? ድማ እወ፣ መግብን ማይን ዝያዳ ሓይሊ ክህቦም ስለ ዝኽእል፧ 97. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 98. Yes you are right. You must give food and clean water to children with malaria or they might die. Babies should be breastfed often. ቅኑዕ ኣለኻ። ብዓሶ ንዝተጠቕዑ ቆልዑ መግብን ጽሩይ ማይን ክትህቦም ይግባእ፣ እንተዘይኮይኑ ሞት ክስዕብ ይኽእል። ህጻናት ከኣ ብብዝሒ ጸባ ጡብ ኣደ ክምገቡ ኣለዎም። 99. The best way to prevent mosquitoes is to stop them breeding. If you stop mosquitoes breeding there will be much less malaria. ዝበለጸ ናይ ጣንጡ መከላኸሊ፣ ምፍራየን ጠጠው ምባል ኢዩ። ምፍራይ ጣንጡ ጠጠው ክተብሎ እንተ ኽኢልካ፣ ዓሶ ድማ ብእኡ መጠን ይጎድል። 100. Mosquitoes breed where there is still water:- in ponds, swamps, puddles, on the edges of streams and in water containers, tanks and rice fields. ኣብ ማይ ዝዓቑረሉ ቦታታት፣ ከም ራህያታት፣ናይ ዝናብ ማይ ዕቋር፣ ደንደስ ወሓዚ ማይ፣ ፊስቶታትን ናይ ሩዝ ግራትን ይፋረያ። 101. Mosquitoes also breed in moisture in long grass and bushes. ኣብ ጠሊ ናይ ነዊሕ ሳዕርን ቆጥቋጥን ውን ይፋረያ እየን። 102. Is it important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding? ከይፋረያ ጠጠው ከተብል ምፍታን ኣገዳሲ ድዩ፧ 103. Yes, እወ፣ 104. Or no? ኣይፋል፧ 105. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 106. Yes you are right. It is very important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding, as this will help reduce malaria. ቅኑዕ ኣለኻ። ጣንጡ ከይፋረያ ክትከላኸል ምፍታን ኣዝዩ ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ፣ ምኽንያቱ ዓሶ ኣብ ምጉዳል ሓጋዚ ስለ ዝኾነ። 107. Where do mosquitoes breed? ኣበይ ይፋረያ፧ 108. Where there is still water, ዝዓቖረ ማይ፣ 109. Or in the air? ኣብ ኣየር፧ 110. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 111. Correct. Mosquitoes breed where there is still water:- in ponds, swamps, puddles, on the edges of streams and in water containers, tanks and rice fields. ጣንጡ ኣብ ማይ ዝዓቑረሉ ቦታታት፣ ከም ራህያታት፣ናይ ዝናብ ማይ ዕቋር፣ ደንደስ ወሓዚ ማይ፣ ፊስቶታትን ናይ ሩዝ ግራትን ይፋረያ። 112. It is important to try to stop mosquitoes breeding. To do this you need to reduce the places where still water collects. ከይፋረያ ክትከላኸል ምፍታን ኣዝዩ ኣገዳሲ ኢዩ፣ እዚ ንምግባር ማይ ዝዓቚረሉ ቦታታት ምጉዳል የድሊ። 113. This can be done by filling in or draining places where water collects. ድማ ማይ ዝዓቑረሉ ቦታታት ብምድፋን ወይ ብምጽፋፍ ክግበር ይከኣል። 114. You can also cover water containers or tanks and clear long grass and bushes from around your house. All of these things are important. ማይን ፊስቶታትን ምኽዳን፣ ኣብ ጥቓ ቤትካ ዘሎ ነዊሕ ሳዕርን ቆጥቋጥን ምጽራይ ውን ኣገደስቲ ነገራት ኢዮም። 115. What can you do to try to stop mosquitoes breeding? ከይፋረያ ንምክልኻል እንታይ ክትገብር ኣለካ፧ 116. Keep windows and doors open, መዓጹን ብምኽፋት፣ 117. Or cover water containers and tanks? መትሓዚታት ማይን ፊስቶታትን ብምኽዳን፧ 118. Press a button now. መልስኻ ሃብ። 119. Yes. You need to cover water containers and tanks, fill in or drain places where water collects, and clear long grass and bushes from around the house. መትሓዚታት ማይን ፊስቶታትን ምኽዳን፣ ማይ ዝዓቚረሉ ቦታታት ምድፋን ወይ ምጽፋፍ፣ ኣብ ጥቓ ቤትካ ዘሎ ነዊሕ ሳዕርን ቆጥቋጥን ምጽራይ ኣድላዪ ኢዩ። 120. Malaria is a very dangerous illness, so you should do all you can to prevent yourself and your family being bitten by mosquitoes. ኣዝዩ ሓደገኛ ሕማም ኢዩ፣ ስለዚ ንስኻን ስድራቤትካን ካብ መንከስቲ ጣንጡ ንምክልኻል ዝከኣለካ ክትገብር ኣለካ። 121. Use bed nets every night and try to reduce the places where mosquitoes collect and breed. ለይቲ ላምስያ ተጠቐም፣ ጣንጡ ዝእከባሉን ዝፈርያሉን ቦታታት ድማ ከተጒድሎ ፈትን። 122. Remember the symptoms of malaria: fever, no appetite, vomiting, sleepiness and having fits. If you think you or anyone in your family has malaria, go to the health centre for treatment immediately. ምልክታት ዓሶ፥ ረስኒ፣ ሸውሃት ምዕጻው፣ ተምላስ፣ ድቃስን ምንፍጥፋጥን ኢዮም። ንስኻ ወይ ዝኾነ ሰብ ካብ ስድራቤትካ ዓሶ ሒዛቶም ኢልካ እንተ ገሚትካ፣ ብቕልጡፍ ናብ ትካል ሕክምና ኼድካ ክትሕከም የድሊ። 123. The prevention and early treatment of malaria can save your life and the lives of people in your family. ቅልጡፍ ሕክምናን ዓሶ፣ ህይወትካን ህይወት ስድራቤትካን ከድሕን ይኽእል። 124. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. ጌጋ መልሲ ኢያ ኔራ። እስኪ ተመሊስና ንስመዓያ። 125. Sorry! Wrong answer. ጌጋ መልሲ። 126. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Avoiding Malaria”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. ኣርእስቲ ናይዚ ትምህርትና "ምክልኻል ሕማም ዓሶ" ኢዩ። ንምጅማር፣ ነዛ ናብ የማን ገጻ ጌራ ዘላ ኲናት ጠውቕ። እዚ ትምህርቲ ምስ ወዳእካ፣ እታ ንታሕቲ ጋጻ ጌራ ዘላ ኵናት ብምጥዋቕ ናብቲ ሓፈሻዊ ፈተና ክትወስደካ ኢያ። እንደገና ንምስማዕ ኣብ ማእከል ጠውቕ። 127. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! ሕጂ ነዚ ትምህርቲ ወዲእካዮ ኣለኻ። ጽቡቕ ስራሕ! ሕጂ እቲ ሓፈሻዊ ፈተና ንምጽዋትን ወርቃዊ ኮኾብ ንምስዓርን፣ እታ ንታሕቲ ጋጻ ጌራ ዘላ ኵናት ጠውቕ። 128. Correct! ቅኑዕ! 129. “Avoiding Malaria” ሕማም ዓሶ።